In some environments hygiene or the avoidance of cross-contamination is of significant importance. As such, considerable precautions may be taken by persons operating in these environments. These precautions may include both specially adapted equipment and/or special operational procedures. Unfortunately, the existence of such equipment or procedures does not verify that they will be utilised correctly at all times. In the particular case of operational procedures it can be very difficult to adequately monitor an individual's actions at all times.
An example of such difficulties is illustrated by considering a hospital. Within a hospital infectious diseases may be spread from patient to patient by contact with medical staff and other products or equipment. Accordingly, most hospitals have strict hygiene protocols, in particular a strict protocol requiring medical staff to wash their hands after patient (or other potentially risky) contact. It has however also been well documented that poor compliance with such protocols are not uncommon. Additionally, without equally unreliable direct vigilance from other members of staff, it is very difficult to police an individual's compliance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system that at least partially alleviates or overcomes the above problems.